The bovine papilloma viruses appear to be the most oncogenic of the papilloma viruses. In order to study some of the relationship occurring between this virus and its host, BPV transformed cell lines will be established and subsequently characterized. Specifically, we will examine transformed cell lines for viral and viral induced antigens, BPV DNA sequences and BPV-specific mRNA. In addition, we will contruct a physical map of BPV DNA and relate it to function.